La chica del Ramen
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Mariko, una extranjera que llega a las misteriosas tierras del reino del fuego, con la esperanza de "encontrarse a si misma" ¿Podrá una chica simple y sin ninguna habilidad congeniar y sobrevivir en el complicado mundo ninja? Un reto para este autor con un OC de protagonista. Capitulo uno listo y en linea.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es de fans para fans sin animos de lucro_

**La chica del ramen.**

**Capítulo 1: "A las afueras de una nueva vida"**

Mariko Sohan se detuvo un momento a descansar, sus piernas se movían como engranes oxidados y su maletas estaban mucho más pesadas que cuando inició el viaje, aunque el contenido no había cambiado. Seis horas caminando podían ser toda una experiencia para una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar esas distancias y todo por un simple gesto de orgullo.

"Seis horas de camino" Eso fue lo que dijo aquel hombre de la carreta "Puede que ocho si viene conmigo, pero el viaje será más placentero"

Algo en aquella frase le provocó escalofríos, tal vez el hombre no lo dijo con esa intención, tal vez era solo su imaginación, pero prefirió seguir su camino aparte.

Llevar su camino aparte… Aquella frase se estaba volviendo una especie de estigma personal de ella.

Venía de tierras lejanas, más allá de los grandes océanos, una especie de búsqueda espiritual, de viaje de autodescubrimiento, como quiera que se llamara lo que estaba haciendo, ahora se encontraba en lo que algunos países llamaban "La franja de los reinos" a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, con un lenguaje diferente y costumbres extrañas para ella.

Llegó a los puertos del llamado "Reino del fuego" según sus conocidos aquel era el lugar más seguro para empezar. Muchos comercios y lugares para extranjeros, algunos edificios se parecían un poco a los de su ciudad natal, pero aquel parecido desapareció cuando vio a un grupo de cinco personas pasar saltando por las azoteas, prácticamente como si estuvieran volando. Conmocionada miró a su alrededor, esperando que alguien más los hubiese visto, alguien que estuviera tan sorprendida como ella, pero lo único que vio fue a algunos caminantes dar un vistazo más bien aburrido y seguir con su camino.

—Debo de estar volviéndome loca. —Dijo la chica en voz alta sin poderlo evitar.

—No necesariamente.

Aquellas palabras, dichas en su idioma de manera fluida, la hicieron voltear y se encontró con un hombre de mirada afable y cabellos blancos, vestido elegantemente y acompañado por la extraña figura de una mujer con un uniforme y una máscara de madera, que simulaba la cara de algún animal.

—Me supongo que vienes del gran continente. —Dijo el hombre— Me llamó Roberto Vane.

—Mariko… Mariko Sohan. —Dijo la chica sorprendida

—Es una increíble y agradable sorpresa ver a un paisano por estos lugares. —La mirada de aquel hombre inspiraba confianza— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Digo si no es inmiscuirme demasiado

Mariko lo miró atentamente y sopeso sus opciones, finalmente decidió dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

—Honestamente señor, ni yo tengo la más mínima idea…

Roberto Vane miró a su interlocutora, una chica de quizás veinte años de edad, rubia, un poco alta, con ligero aire de desconcierto. No era la clase de viajero que solía llegar tan lejos.

— ¿Por qué no me acompañas y tomas un poco de té en mi casa? Vivo aquí cerca y creo que podrías aclarar tu mente.

Mariko asintió con la cabeza, Roberto hizo una señal y la mujer de la máscara tomó las dos maletas de la chica.

—Kotomi las llevarás, no te preocupes.

—**0—**

La casa de aquel hombre era bastante grande y lujosa, construida en un estilo occidental con sobrios bloques de piedra gris y aunque no era grande, se podía decir que era lujosa.

Mariko salió del baño llevándose su primera sorpresa al descubrir que el baño y el retrete eran servicios separados. "No es higiénico lavarte en el mismo cuarto donde dejas tus deshechos" le dijo Roberto y aquello tenía una sorprendente lógica… de cierta manera.

El hombre ya la esperaba, sentado cómodamente en un sillón de la sala, delante de él estaba una mesita y un juego de té, la tetera despedía un agradable olor. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, entró a la sala y se sentó frente a él, La mujer con la máscara le sirvió una taza y dejó un plato de galletas al lado, después hizo una reverencia a Roberto y salió de la habitación. Mariko se quedó mirando la puerta un momento más sin saber que expresar al respecto.

—Kotomi es un ANBU. —Dijo entonces Roberto— Un ninja de elite que me asignaron como guardia personal.

— ¿Ninja?

—O Shinobi, a ellos les gusta más eso, suena menos "amenazador" —Roberto tomó un sorbo de su té— En estas tierras ellos son una fuerza única, son soldados, guardaespaldas, espías, incluso… asesinos. —Rio un momento al ver la cara de susto de la chica— Pero eso fue en tiempos de guerra, ahora las cosas son diferentes.

—Creo que es lo que busco. —Dijo la chica— Cosas diferentes…

— ¿Piensas establecerte en la ciudad?

—En realidad es muy parecido a donde vivía. Me gustaría conocer un poco más, buscar donde poder asentarme, aunque fuera un tiempo.

—Ya veo. —Roberto parecía pensativo, después sonrió como si tuviera una idea— Kotomi ven un momento.

La mujer enmascarada entró de nuevo a la habitación, silenciosa como una sombra.

— ¿Cómo se llama la aldea de dónde provienes?

—Konoha, señor. —Respondió ella escuetamente.

—Ah sí, la legendaria aldea oculta entre las hojas. Sería un lugar interesante para que empezaras tu andar en estas tierras. —El hombre sacó una libreta de su chaleco y comenzó a garabatear algo en el papel— Es muy seguro llegar ahí y los caminos son transitados, te haré una carta de presentación para que la lleves al hokage de la aldea.

— ¿Hokage?

—El título que se le da al líder de la aldea. Podrás encontrar cosas muy interesantes por allá.

— Suena muy bien… ¿Cuál es la ruta de autobús que debo de tomar?

Roberto y la Anbu la miraron fijamente. A pesar de la máscara Mariko estaba segura de que ella se estaba riendo.

—Cariño, aquí no se usan esos medios de transporte… Se camina.

Y así fue como la chica extranjera empezó lo que años después llamaría "El viaje más importante de toda mi vida"

**Continuara…**

**—****0—**

**Notas del autor**: _Una tarea nada fácil me puse en esta ocación ¿Como hacer que una historia con un OC de protagonista no se vuelva una historia con un OC que se coma la trama?... Pues bien espero poder lograrlo y que a ustedes les agrade, no se olviden de comentar y darme algun norte con la historia :)_


End file.
